Sweet Dreams
by Aqhagrl2806
Summary: I didnt fit under the definition normal. It wasnt normal to turn into a giant wolf and rip vampires apart, yet it was my fav sport. Or to be thrown into a world full of dangerous and unbelievable mythical characters at just sixteen. Welcome to my normal.


**Okay, I've had this storyline, or the basis of it, running circles in the back of my mind ever since the first time I heard Sweet Dreams by Beyonce. Come on, I KNOW I am not the only one who thought of Twilight when they heard this song. The lyrics just...wow. Anyway! I took the inspiration from the song and developed a new character, one I haven't seen yet in my exploration of Twilight fanfiction but that I'm sure someone else has done, and shoved her into the twisted world of spirit warriors and cold ones ;) I'm going to start every chapter with a song title and a quote from it, simply because ninety-nine percent of my inspiration comes from music and I feel the need to share that with you haha :) obviously listening to the song is not required, but it is of course recommended. **

**OH! And the male lead will be Seth, and my summary is from his point of view. Simply because I love Seth (he is so adorable! I want one!) and I haven't seen very many Seth-centric fics. Which could of course mean there isnt any interest in him, in which case this will come back to bite me, but I'm risking it ;) Jacob and Quil will play large roles as well, because they to are amazing. I'm a total wolf girl! **

**Sweet Dreams - Beyonce**

**_"...I'm going out of my head, lost in a fairy tale, can you hold my hand and be my guide? Clouds filled with stars cover your sky, and I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby. You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from this sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me you're loves to good to be true. My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere baby as long as you're here I'll be floating on air. Cause you're my sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you"_**

* * *

_I could feel muscles stretching, pushing and pulling with every snow white paw that dug into the soft earth beneath me. I flew with the grace and beauty only a true animal could possess. The repetitive pounding of my paws was calming to my ears, the scent of rain and earth and grass filling my nostrils as I bounded through the forest with no true destination. I could feel some unknown pull tugging at my chest, propelling me forward, crashing through the undergrowth. I didn't know what I was running towards, but I knew it was important. More important then anything had ever been to me before. _

_I slipped in the mud, quickly gathering myself as I stumbled through the weeds, throwing my weight forward and bursting into a clearing in the woods. Unprepared for the sight before me I tried to backpedal, succeeding only in sliding across the wet grass and churning up the mud beneath me. Across the clearing stood five, larger then life wolves in varying shades. All equally beautiful and awe inspiring. But at their feet lay one of their own, a large, gangly, sandy colored wolf with a growing pool of blood under his side. The force propelling me had been centered around him…and now it was gone. Throwing my head back, I let loose a strangled howl._

Gasping for breath, I sat up in bed and kicked the tangled covers away as quickly as possible. Attempting to force away the heartbreak I was feeling, I swallowed past the grapefruit sized lump in my throat and stubbornly tried to force the burning tears to remain behind my eyelids. I had been having the same horrible dream every night for the past two months. Every night since I had…no, I couldn't go there. Pushing the blanket away I opened my eyes and stared down at my feet, taking stock of smooth skin and ten, completely human toes. I was a normal, sixteen year old girl. Right.

Leaning against the cool window pane beside my bed I pushed my sweaty bangs away from my forehead and sighed. I hadn't had a restful nights sleep in eight weeks, my recent cross country move hadn't helped either. I hadn't understood why my mom had been growing restless lately, ever since I'd hit a growth spurt. Which, sure, had been strange, but I was not complaining about going from 5'2 to 5'8. And it's not like I was abnormally tall or anything. Still, she hadn't calmed since I grew the first inch, always acting jumpy and skittish as soon as I walked into the room and refusing to give me an honest answer as to why. Of course, I _had_ found out eventually.

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that rose in my throat, shifting to look out the window to the forest that spread out beneath me. I had grown up on the other side of the country, having only recently moved to the Quileute reservation on the coast of Washington. I had heard the stories of my mothers people since I had been old enough to listen to them. Naïve as I was, I had never once considered believing that they were true. No, cold ones and spirit people were merely fascinating characters from little kid bed time stories. Nothing more.

I could blame my mom for not helping me along, telling me flat out that 'hey, one day you're going to change and we're going to move'. But I didn't. Not only because of her reaction when it had finally happened, I couldn't believe she had seen it coming any more then I had, but also because I knew what it had cost her to move back here. I didn't know much about my father, just that he had been married to another woman when he had gotten my mom pregnant, and she had fled the reservation as soon as she had started to show. And now, because of me, she was back. It was safe to assume he was still here to, with the way she had been hiding inside the house for the past three days.

I hadn't ventured out much either, choosing to ignore both the curious stares we had received from the locals the first day we'd driven onto the reservation and my moms constant muttering about how this was the right thing to do, where I was so obviously meant to be. I didn't understand why she thought I belonged here anymore then I did any where else. How could I possibly _belong_ anywhere? Again, it was safe to assume there was something she wasn't telling me. But I had no inclination to push. Last time I had pushed for answers…well, it had not gone well.

And despite how freeing and amazing it had felt to run through the forest that night, how natural the stretching of my muscles had been and how I'd run so fast and pushed so hard my stomach had practically skimmed the forest floor, I had learned to control my temper. I had mastered 'calm, cool, and collected'. When the telltale heat began to spread down my spine, I got in a cold shower. Or locked myself in my room with my music. Or I drew. But I never once allowed it to take over me like I had that first night, no matter how badly I craved the freedom. As my now nightly dreams proved, tormenting me farther with the memories of what I couldn't have. Because I couldn't have that, not again. That had caused my mother to uproot us and move to the other side of the country, to a place that did nothing but haunt her. I didn't want to know what else would happen.

That, and I couldn't shake the part of me that had grown up believing in mystical characters and fairy tales. If what had happened to me was real, then what else could happen in the world? What else _did_ happen, with not one of the billions of us ever taking notice? It was too much to consider, so instead I attempted to trick myself into believing that night was no more then another haunting dream. And it almost worked. Almost.

Sucking my lower lip into my mouth and nibbling at the corner of it, a bad habit I had never managed to kick, I sunk down into my bed once again and pulled the covers back up around my waist. This time I faced the window and stared up at the full, round moon. The outside world was so appealing, the walls of my bedroom suffocating me and the memories of my daily dream settling in the back of my mind. All I really wanted was to give into the tension spreading through my muscles. Suppressing the urge to sneak out the back door and into the woods, I determinedly forced my eyes to close.

Somewhere, a wolf howled.

* * *

**So, who is this mysterious wolf girl? And what gives her the right to be only the second female in their history to ever phase? Where did she come from? Who is her father? What is she going to do now that she's been submersed in this magical world? ...hopefully you all are wondering :) reviews are great, they give me something to go from and let me know what you want to see. But I won't beg. Or I'll try not to ;) oh, hopefully the song quote won't usually be that long but I just couldn't resist this time. The song is way to Twilight :)**


End file.
